1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to biometric-based security authentication, and more particularly, to apparatus and methods for biometric enrollment and verification.
2. Description of Related Art
Biometrics refers to using the physical traits and characteristics of an individual for the purposes of identification and security. The biometrics should be sufficiently different across the population such that individuals can be uniquely identified. Examples of biometrics include biological and/or behavioral characteristics, such as fingerprints, voice prints, and DNA, among others. Conventional biometric authentication techniques have been used to restrict access to certain types of physical and electronic assets by comparing one or more biometric samples of a person against stored biometrics that are obtained under secure and controlled conditions.
For biometric authentication, each individual must enroll a biometric sample for use in subsequent identity verification. Enrollment often involves obtaining the sample under controlled conditions, such as where an authority separately verifies the individual's identity at the time of enrollment using a driver's license, passport or other independently verifiable form of identification. Such control enables the authority to certify that the sample is truly from the individual in question. The certified sample may then be stored in a secure manner for comparison with verification biometric samples acquired in the future. If such a comparison yields a match, then the identity of the individual can be authenticated on the basis of the biometric alone.